Carol Pilbasian
'''Carol Andrew Pilbasian-Miller '''is a main character on the show and is an eccentric woman from Delaware, who sees Phil's "Alive in Tucson" signs and travels there. She is the wife of Phil Miller. Carol is shown to be a compassionate person and a very friendly person. However, she can hold grudges against people. Carol also has a passion for drawing and making artistic things. After Phil and Carol get pregnant in "Falling Slowly", Carol gives birth to two twin daughters in "Double Cheeseburger", named Bezequille & Mike Miller, the latter being named after Phil's brother Mike. Carol is portrayed by actress Kristen Schaal. Season 1 & Season 2 Biography Carol travels to Tucson after seeing Phil's "Alive in Tucson" sign. Phil, who is about to commit suicide, sees the smoke signal drawn by Carol. Phil and Carol then get married in "Raisin Balls and Wedding Bells", due to Carol wanting "legitimate" children, however, the two divorce in "Pranks for Nothin'", believing it was a rushed marriage just for population sake. When others start to arrive, she befriends newcomers Melissa and Todd and attempts to set the two up together. When Phil finds Erica and Gail, and lies about going skinny dipping with them, she holds a grudge against them, but soon gets over it. When Phil attempts to alter his billboards, he passes out, and is found by another Phil Miller, who drives to the cul-de-sac. With her being divorced, new Phil and Carol start a relationship together. However, when new Phil kicks Phil out of town, Carol drives to the desert and vows to stay with Phil and start a new life together, somewhere other than Tucson. Six months after leaving Tucson, Carol and Phil re-marry in Niagara Falls, and continue their road trip through the second season. Phil accidentally abandons Carol at an EMCO gas station, and finds her via train. When Carol finds Phil, she realizes that "old Tandy" is dead and is happier than ever. The two head to Tucson to find Phil's house burnt, and a note where the survivors had moved to. Phil, wanting Carol to be happy, after she misses the Tucson crew, Phil gets her drunk and takes her to Malibu, where she accidentally scares Gordon Vanderkruik, into having a heart attack. After the eulogies, Carol reunites with the Tucson crew, and helps Phil re-establish his trust with other members of the group. In "Fish in the Dish", Phil and Carol try their attempt to have children once again, but are unable to as Phil finds himself to be sterile. They decide to have Todd as a sperm donor, but Phil decides he wants Mike as the donor. But when Phil declares his love for Carol in "Falling Slowly", they immediately reunite. The following morning, Phil and the group find that Carol is pregnant with Phil's child. It is later revealed that she is about one month behind Erica's pregnancy in "Five Hoda Kotbs". Season 3 Biography In "The Power of Power", Carol, along with the group, relocate to a self-sustaining office building, after a potential threat by Pat Brown. While the group enjoys the new relocation, Carol has her doubts about it. But as the group settles in, the power begins to go out and she is almost crushed by an art piece. Phil ends up finding wire cutters and soon believes it may be Lewis behind this. When Phil confronts Lewis, she ends up revealing to Phil that she did it because she wanted to raise her family in a home. They agree to tell the others, but Carol refuses to go unpunished. While locked in stocks, Phil transports the stocks to a room with a miniature house of her dreams, making Carol feel a sense of happiness. Later on, Carol is upset that her new baby will not have a grandma in "The Open-Ended Nature of Unwitnessed Deaths" and asks Gail to consider being the grandma to the child. Carol then thinks that Gail is worried that she won't be attractive anymore with her being titled as "grandma" so she shows her a book, which gets her to accept. She prepares adoption papers, but Gail refuses to sign them as she believes they are "nutty". She goes to Carol's homemade house. They feud like a mother and daughter, until Gail reveals she doesn't want to sign them as she had a son who died from another cause. Carol goes to Gail to apologize for putting the stress on her. She reveals that she did it because she most likely misses her own mother. They tell each other they love each other and Gail officially agrees to sign the adoption papers. After Gail signs the adoption papers, Carol tries to have a family photo with her new mom and her husband in "Mama's Hideaway". Gail ultimately rejects, especially when she finds out she wants them all to wear matching outfits. Carol and Phil try to put on matching outfits that are similar to Gail's and snap the picture before she discovers, but she does and closes her eyes so they cannot get the perfect photo. She then finds Gail in her "hideout" and still tries to get her to take the photo. She rejects again and Carol brings her alcohol drinking into the fact, which gets her "grounded". At a nearby convenience store, Gail mutters to herself about her drinking, while Carol puts googly eyes on the already taken photos in frustration. But when Phil tries to talk to her, Carol ultimately learns her lesson and goes to Gail to apologize. But she is unable to find Gail, as Gail is currently stuck inside an elevator with no way out. While Carol becomes depressed about Gail's absence, Phil offers to help search with her as well, but his promise to Todd to help find a missing Melissa in "Whitney Houston, We Have a Problem" interferes with it. Carol and Todd argue back and forth, before Todd lashes out at Carol that Gail left because of her. Phil talks to Carol and admits that she probably did leave because of her. Carol decides to help Todd and Phil search for Melissa, as Gail probably didn't want to be found or bothered with in the first place. In "If You're Happy and You Know It", Carol shreds her adoption papers as Todd has given her a wake-up call from her "world of make believe". But with her spirits beheaded, Phil decides to toast themselves to the honeymoon they never had. Phil brings Carol to a forest and shows her a recreation of where they first met. He also thanks her at the campsite for helping him change his ways. Phil then takes her fishing by using coats and paintings to fish for, but she then notices the fishing pole moving and reels it in to discover an actual live fish. They try to discover the fish's gender and they name her after Gail. In celebration, they have honeymoon sex with a house theme instead of camping theme. After sex, they walk outside and discover the fish outside of the water bucket. In an effort to save it, Phil tries mouth-to-mouth, but Carol says to stop as she's gone. But when burying the fish, they discover the fish flopping in the water, leading them to hug with excitement. The two end up bringing home the fish to their little miniature house. Notes/Trivia *While Kristen Schaal was credited in "Got Milk?", no new footage of Carol was featured. Carol did appear in archived footage from "30 Years of Science Down the Tubes" as viewed by Pamela Brinton's drone. Category:Characters Category:Survivors